The Universes in Dragon Ball Multiverse
This article is a list of the Universes in Dragon Ball Multiverse and the changes in them that makes the timeline deviates from the known one (note: at this time, most changes are just guessed. Guessed changes are labeled as "guessed"). Universe 1: Organizers (Kaioshins) Change: Buu wasn't created in this universe. During Vegetto's fight with Broly, the Southern Kaioshin also stated that the Kais killed Broly when he was still a baby, which may suggest that the Kais in this Universe have inspected every sector more clearly for powerful threats like possibly Freezer or Bojack. Universe 2: Other Toriyama Characters and Mary Sue Change: No Z- Fighters, although the Mary Sue is facetiously said to be related to several of them. The Universe 2 heroes and villains are those from other Toriyama manga such as Dr.Slump, Neko Majin Z, Dragon Quest, Toriyama's Sandland and Chrono Trigger! Universe 3: Raichi , Tapion , Baddack & Unknown Character Change (guessed): Kakarotto never got hit in the head and he stayed programmed, thus ending life on Earth and getting the planet for Frieza's World Trade Organization. That could left a liberated Tapion as the most powerful being in existence. Dr. Raichi apparently killed all remaining Sayajins thanks to his Hattchyhyak program execpt for Bardock , who apparently survived the destruction of his home planet . A fourth , unknown character remains hidden in the shadows for the time being . Universe 4: Universal Buu/Zen-Buu Change: The Universal Buu has absorbed everything he deemed interesting enough to absorb. After Goku and Vegeta split inside of Buu's body, Buu absorbed them both; this was not stated in the actual webmanga, but in the comments by Salagir. Zen Buu has also been anticipated by Vegetto to be the most dangerous opponent. We are not yet given indications on how strong this Buu is exactly, but Salagir has also stated that this Buu is far stronger than Buu Saga Vegetto. Universe 5: XXI Change: (Rumored). XXI is being currently rumored to be the one who originally sealed Elder Kai in the Z Sword, a formerly powerful menace who once terrorized the Universe much like Buu did. The Change in this Universe is that he somehow survived and presumably dominated his Universe. however this hasnt been confirmed and could just turn out False. However it is stated that this new Universe will be the "True" Evil, however this participant is yet to be revealed. XXI was matched up against someone who withdrew from Universe 10 to advance to the next round, where he will face Vegetto. Universe 6: Bojack's Gang & Kat's Group Change: Bojack won in his fight against the Z-Warriors, by Goku not interfering. Bojack as well as Bujin and Zangya are there; Bido was killed by Vegeta´s Final Flash. Somehow a new gang of girls (Kat and Friends) turned up and was deemed strong enough to be considered among the strongest of their universe. Universe 7: The Super Namek Change: All Nameks fused into one Super Namek, which beat Freezer easily and then went on to beat Cell and Buu. It's implied by dialogue that he did so on his own, Goku and friends not being on his balcony seems to further that implication. Could be on par with Vegetto, or even stronger: as Nail put it, "I think he will win this tournament". His shock at Vegetto's Super Saiyan 2 power against Broly suggests that at the very most he can contend somewhat with this new Vegetto. He has yet to even utter any words to anyone on-screen he only had 1 thought bubble from which he had assessed his situation after Vegetto defeated Broly. He apparently wants to wish for something but it is unknown what his wish is as of now. Universe 8: Freeza's World Trade Organization Change(Guessed): Frieza killed all opposing warriors on Namek. Cooler's dialogue early on suggests that the Nameks that they've encountered haven't granted them any wishes. It is suggested by the dialogue that Frieza, as well as Cooler, haven't gotten any better due to Piccolo stating indirectly that they don't train. Recoome also stated that they've slaughtered other Nameks too, which suggests that perhaps once fed up with their disobedience, they decided to just kill the Nameks. Zarbon, Dodoria & Guldo are not there because Vegeta killed them, in that exact moment (Zarbon´s death) Cooler apeared and killed Vegeta, Krillin and Gohan, Goku not knowing of this heads to Frieza, but is killed by the Ginyu Force (Excluding Cap. Ginyu who was killed by Goku) and King Cold. Universe 9: Turtle Hermit Krilin Change (guessed): Goku either died early, wasn't taken to Earth, or stayed evil and was killed. Krillin trained with Master Roshi, and eventually became the next Turtle Hermit. During Krillin's brief dialogue with Goku, he names many of the villains that are present indicating that he, Yamcha, and Tenshinhan have defeated: Saiyans, Demons, Cyborgs, the World Trade Organization, and Babidi. Interestingly enough, in the official back-story for Dragon Ball Online, Krillin is said to have inherited the title of Kame Sennin. It is currently known that Krillin is now the Turtle Hermit and Yamcha is a more powerful version of Android #17. Universe 10: Primitive Saiyans & Namekians Change: Saiyans never left their first home planet and never found the means to space travel, and the Namekians were also never killed off. It was stated by Nail that Frieza and his family were killed by East Kaioshin. The Namekians and Saiyans are considered the strongest in this universe, and the whereabouts of the various other powerful entities are unknown. Vegeta, Bardock, and Nail have all entered in this tournament, along with various other Saiyans and Namekians. After witnessing the power of Universe 18's Goku, this universe lost every Namekian participant, excluding Nail (who won his preliminary fight against Recoome). The entire Universe forfeited after Vegeta and Pan defeated "King" Vegeta (Really Vegeta from another universe who inherited the title) and Bardock respectively. Universe 11: Babidi & Majin Demons Change (guessed): Babidi never lost control over Buu, and Buu never transformed into Super Buu, and the Z-Warriors lost to Fat Buu. However, Salagir stated that Buu might have not fought some of the stronger Z Fighters (such as Goku or Gotenks), but as of now we don't know for sure. Dabura is also still alive in this universe, further implying Babidi's control over Buu. Universe 12: Future Trunks & #16 Change: This Trunks states that he is the Trunks from the alternate future seen in the main series, in which Androids #17 and #18 terrorized the planet. Since he's saved his world, Trunks has been busy restoring his world, until he was asked to enter this tournament. With knowledge from his exploration to the past, Trunks went to Dr. Gero's destroyed laboratory and found an unactivated Android #16. With the help of Bulma, Android #16 was rebuilt, and Trunks gained his loyalty through the goal of restoring the world and by displaying superior power. This Android #16 still has the goal of killing Goku, as he stated when first introduced. We do not know if Trunks increased his power, but in the first round of the tournament he was shown to easily defeat Cooler as a Super Saiyan. It is unknown if Buu ever appeared in this universe. Universe 13: The Super Saiyans Change: Kakarott never bumped his head, and never became Goku, so he slaughtered all life on Earth. Later, Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz picked him up from Earth. They then traveled to Namek to find the Dragon Balls. There, they fought Freeza and won, as Vegeta unlocked the secret of the Super Saiyan. During the fight between Vegetto and Broly, it is revealed that Kakarott can also turn into a Super Saiyan. It is unknown if they ever got their wish on Namek, due to the way the Namekian Dragon Balls worked. It is also shown that Nappa became more powerful, as shown during his battle with the Namekian, Cargot. Nappa also states that he had slaughtered all the Namekians in his universe. Universe 14: The Androids #17 & #18 Changes: This Universe was destroyed by the Androids as a result of Gohan in Universe 17 losing to Cell, thus since Trunks had gone into that timeline and been killed by Cell, he was never restored to life. They probably destroyed the cell-labs. Since they can't be read by ki-sensing, Babidi probably never showed up on Earth. Bojack and his crew are never released since the four planets serving as homes for the kais are still intact. It is stated however by Universe 9 Yamcha that within 10 years maximum they will be no longer have their energy to walk (Salagir's explanation on why Future Androids are weaker than the Present Androids in DBZ). Universe 15: I'K'L Change (guessed): With the Z-Warriors absent completely and a hint at arrogance on part of "The Mom", it could be said that I'K'L's race dominates this Universe, and his Mom is part of the royal family or nobility (while not having some interesting position in it). Contender for the position of main bad guy, since I'K'L is a unique and original design by the creators; however he may help out as well or simply remain a "joke character" so we don't really know what this "I'K'L" is really capable of or what it would want to do. Universe 16: Vegetto Family & Piccolo Change: Vegetto never unfused, was able to defeat Kid Buu, and eventually had a daughter named Bra (shown in the mini-comic with Bulma as her mother); since Uub was never the reincarnation of Majin Buu, he had a lot of time to train Pan, Bra, and himself. Gohan became the gaurdian of Earth once he learned to control his anger. Pan is shown to have unlocked the Super Saiyan form and Bra is shown to have unlocked the Super Saiyan 2 form. As for the others (Piccolo, Goten, Trunks, and Videl), their lives are presumably unchanged. Since the details of the conditions of the wish used to revive Buu's victims in this universe are unknown, it is also unknown if the fat Majin Buu is alive or not. Universe 17: Cell & Cell Jr. Change: Cell killed Gohan and Goku, then advanced to kill everybody. Universe 18: Z-Warriors (DBZ Universe) Change: None. This is the "Main Universe", basically 20 years after Majin Buu's death. Life went on after Buu Goku trained Uub and Pan. Vegeta surely trained; It's implied he got a whole lot stronger by some monologue/dialogue by him, and according to the novelization it's possible that he managed to reach somehow the "mystik power". Vegeta seems to be at rest with being a good guy, as he tells off his primitive counter part. Gohan has apparently become a scholar as well. Universe 19: Tuffles Change: No Z-Warriors what so ever. The Saiyans never invaded planet Plant, which means the Tuffles never got angry at the Saiyans. In this Universe, explained by Vegeta (U18), Freeza, Cooler and King Cold are the so-called ´´Frost Demons`` (Changelings), the main enemies of the Tuffles. The first demonstration of how the Tuffles have evolved was shown by Tidar (Tuffle), when he expanded a Sword called God Sword to a level able to cut the arena in half, as well as cutting Uub´s arm off (U18). It was pointed that they have a weapon that can kill Broly with a single strike. It is unknown why they compete. Universe 20: Broly Change: During Broly's second entounter with the Z-fighters, Vegeta, Goku and Gohan managed to blast him into space but their aim did not push him into the sun and he was not killed. He presumably recovered and returned to kill the Z-Warriors sometime later. He was the only being of considerable power in his universe while frozen in an ice block. Another interesting note is that the Broly(s) in this comic have several special abilities. In "LSSJ", they are indestructable and can only be defeated if they are extremely, traumatically shocked where they will revert to their base form. His power also constantly increases every few minutes but this trate is nullified whenever he is either, constantly attacked to the point where he can't really take a "breather" or if he is encased in ice. While he battled Vegetto he also surpassed Vegetto's Super Saiyan 2 state but was defeated by Super Saiyan 3 Vegetto's "Final Dragon Flash" technique where Broly was held prisoner to the attack and prevented from growing any stronger unless he's released. Majin Buu tried to absorb him but he was stopped thanks to Universe 16 Vegetto, Gohan and Bra and is now back in his Universe, where he'll always be in an ice cube. He also did not grow in power when he was en-cased in ice. ---- Salager has also re-written the first two movies involving Broly to better fit the "Canon" storyline. The first movie happened in Universes 4, 6, 16, 17, 18 and 20 and had various changes (Such as Vegeta being angry that Goku and Gohan are enjoying themselves rather than preparing for Cell's tournament as well as Goku and Gohan being in Super Saiyan form all throughout the story). While Gohan distracted Broly, Goku gathered Ki for a Spirit Bomb (Which mirrors the Z Fighters Ki donation in Movie 8, where Vegeta at first doesn't give Ki but eventually concedes, giving Goku the power he needs to take down Broly) as Gohan is defeated by Broly, Oolong (Shape-shifting as the then-deceased Paragus) distracted Broly briefly and Goku launched the Spirit Bomb at Broly, blasting him into Space and into the on-coming Comet, shocking him enough for him to lose his Legendary Saiyan Form and putting his reign of terror to a breif end. The second movie happened in Universes 4, 16, 18 and 20 (Not in 6 and 17 due to Cell and Bojack defeating the Z-Team). Goten and Trunks are on a hunt for the Dragon Balls when they find a Ball in the ocean Trunks, goes and parts the waves, creating a Tsunami which woke up an unconcious Broly. Apparently after his defeat the gravity of "New Vegeta" pulled Broly back in and over a period of 6 years, Broly struggled and got back on his feet, then while he sensed powers far away he went to them without a spaceship (Rather he held his breath) and he lost conciousness once he got to the earth. Awakened by Trunks careless actions, Broly woke up and instantly flew straight for Trunks and Goten, prompting the Z Warriors to come to their aid after the Kids are defeated Broly is attacked by Vegeta who appears to be an even match in their Super Saiyan form's. Gohan soon joined the battle but not in time to stop Broly from transforming into his Legendary form, after Vegeta's attempt to defeat Broly failed Gohan upon seeing his little brother badly hurt turned Super Saiyan 2 and began to smash Broly around, Piccolo formulated a plan with Vegeta to blast Broly into the sun but as Broly's power surpassed Gohan's, Goku's attention was caught by Broly's Ki while Vegeta gathered Ki for his Final Flash, Piccolo took on Broly one-on-one where Gohan prepared a Kamehameha, and in otherworld Super Saiyan 3 Goku briefly used Instant Transmission to aid Vegeta and Gohan in their struggle. Faced with the over-whelming combined power of Goku, Gohan and Vegeta the three beams blasted Broly into the sun where he died. Goku instantly reverted and went back to otherworld before Gohan could even confirm it was him. However in Universe 20 Broly's life had a stroke of luck where the blasts missed the sun (Supposedly Broly came back later and killed them in that Universe)